


Limits

by Zoya1416



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Sleep magic is dangerous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12513260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya1416/pseuds/Zoya1416
Summary: It's good for every wizard to know his limits. Fluff.





	Limits

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kick the Ball Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252431) by [neveralarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch). 



> Because I re-read Kick The Ball Dead by neveralarch and wanted more Nightingale/Caffrey. There's even a bed!  
> 

Thomas muzzily awoke sensing two things—one, he was being crushed by a warm object, and two, for a fraction of a second he didn't know what it was. Then he realized that it was Frank Caffrey, who'd collapsed on him at the end of their endeavors.

“Move off, you big sod!" Frank was more drunk than he'd seemed to be, by the way he didn't respond to Thomas' shoves and thumps. Even the slick black satin sheets Frank had forced on him did not help him move. The man must have weighed close to a hundred pounds more than Thomas, and breathing was difficult. He himself was not, he decided, inebriated. At all.

 _Easy_ , he thought, _just a little lift and I could slide out from under him_. But apparently his decades of battle-hardened training weren't up to the task of moving his partner when Thomas was blissfully shagged out, half-drunk, half-asleep, and had begun quietly laughing at the way Frank's snores became agitated gargles as he was lifted upward on a silent impello. If Frank hadn't flailed and crashed his fist onto Thomas' nose hard enough to draw blood, then Thomas wouldn't have startled, laughed out loud, bobbled the impello, and tipped Frank onto his side. At the edge of the bed, where the slippery satin trailed all the way down. From whence he fell heavily onto the floor. Thomas kept laughing as Frank rose up like a creature from a swamp, pale with mad eyes glittering. 

Frank was avenged, as Thomas hadn't the least ability to defend himself from a solid hit on the jaw that snapped his head back. Now fully awake, he grabbed Frank's hand and tugged him back onto the mattress.

“Fuck! You kicked me out of bed! You bastard!”

“I did not kick you! I merely moved you a little because you were smothering me, you slipped on those damn sheets, and then you tried to break my nose!”

“Never wake up a Para like that! Wait—moved? You were trying to push me with magic, weren't you!” Frank held up his fist, threatening again. 

This time Thomas' impello smoothly flipped Frank onto his back, in the safe middle of the bed, and he quickly slid down Frank's belly to press a kiss below his navel.

“Make it up to you?”

“Not bloody _yet_ , unless you can get me up with magic?” Thomas shook his head.

“Well, it's good for every wizard to know his limits. Isn't impello a first order spell? Shame I can't tell anyone how you buggered it.”

Thomas glared, and Frank reached for him, grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> My fanfic brain desires variety and is happier when I mix serious works with silly ones. By this reckoning I'm up for serious next. Any suggestions?


End file.
